


Doubled Over

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Hoshimeguri, Injury Recovery, M/M, Top!Erin, Top/bottom reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: Orion hurts his back while training, and Erin convinced him to take some of the funny medicine from Sirena.  The truths Orion exposed while drugged somehow made even Erin flustered, but he can’t remember what they were.





	Doubled Over

Since the incident on Sirena, Orion had doubled his efforts to stay alert and ready for a battle that probably wasn’t coming, but Erin wasn’t going to tell him that. Three times every week, Orion scheduled himself a few hours of physical training in between his constant meetings, councils, and public appearances. 

Sometimes Erin would get involved and test Orion’s dexterity and speed with a little sparring. Today, he was content to watch from a high ledge adjacent to the training field.

Orion was the only one there that day. He had the free range to swing his sword around at practice dummies and send them flying off their posts. Sweat rolled down his shoulders despite the chill in the autumn wind as he lifted his sword again.

Erin could see the muscles rippling under the thin white shirt that Orion favored for practice, sleeveless and sticking to him all over with sweat. As Erin watched from his perch, he wondered if Orion’s skin wasn’t so pale, if it would show through that fabric. 

He wasn’t the only one who noticed. A handful of working women on their way to change shifts in the castle stopped along their way to gawk at young king Orion. 

Erin didn’t blame them. Orion was at his most attractive under these conditions.

 _He’s mine,_ Erin thought. _You can look, but he belongs to me._. 

Just as he was thinking how nice it would be to peel that sticky shirt off him, he sound of a pained grunt snapped him out of his gleeful daydream. Orion hunched over as if he’d taken a heavy blow.

Erin cursed at himself for letting himself get so distracted, but worry and panic would only make him slow. He jumped down and ran to Orion’s side.

There wasn’t any blood, and he couldn’t see a bolt or a dart of any kind. Orion groaned a string of foul words as he tried to stand.

Erin sighed as he realized what must have happened. “King, did you pull something?”

“I’m fine.”

The ladies watching them started to giggle and murmured amongst themselves something about how cute it was when the King’s attendant cared for him, then hurried off along their way. 

“You’re getting old, King.”

“Shut up!”

Orion righted himself, but Erin could tell by the way he stood that something was still wrong. His posture was rigid and off balance.

“You outta go to the doctor,”  
Erin said. “Silly king, if there’d been an assassin they’d have killed you.”

Orion laughed bitterly. “Good thing I have you then, isn’t it?” Erin slapped him on the back. The light blow sent him doubling over. “Oof, lay off, you bastard.”

“King, you’re really hurt.”

“I’m fine. I have an important meeting in just a few hours.”

“I’ve seen you carry on through battles with wounds more severe than that, but there’s no shame in postponing a stupid meeting .”

“And let it be known the king of Lama threw his back out playing with a sword? I’d sooner die that suffer that embarrassment.”

Erin clicked his tongue. “Hm, well, it’ll be funny to watch, so I won’t stop you.”

***

Orion pushed through the meeting with an even deeper frown than usual chiseled into his face. The politicians and officials could tell something was up, but due to Orion’s reputation, they assumed he was just angry, not hurt. 

He skipped dinner and turned in early. Even lying in bed, he was in obvious pain. Erin finished hanging his clothes and locking the door for the night and sat on the bed beside him. 

He slapped Orion on the leg. “You still didn’t go to the doctor, you stubborn idiot?” 

“It’s nothing serious, it’ll heal on its own.”

Erin shrugged. He had anticipated that kind of response. His king was a proud man, after all. “Well, I do have this...”

He went to the night stand, and returned with a bottle of obvious Sirenian design, sleek and colorful. 

Orion couldn’t even raise his head to look up from his position without hurting his back. “What is it?”

“The pain medication from Sirena,” Erin said in a song-song tone. 

“Bastard. Did you take it from the shipment? That’s for patients who need it.”

“Sardinia sent this one to me as a special gift. He knows how prone to injury we are.”

Orion objected with a huff. “It makes you lose your faculties. That night, it’s as if you were drunk off your ass, but you were still climbing and jumping around like an obnoxious little kitten chasing a gnat. I had to pin you down to stop you from hurting yourself.”

“So you don’t want it?” Erin leaned over him in the bed, giving him a teasing grin as he dangled the bottle over him. “Come on, it’s only us here. I’ll protect you. I always do.”

Orion sat up, wincing at the effort. “Fine.” He took the bottle and drank a swig of its contents, gagging at the taste. “Uhg, it’s awful.”

Erin handed him a glass of water to wash it down. “You don’t have to chug it, a spoonful is enough.” 

“You should have told me that before I took it.”

“Whatever, just turn around and tell me where it hurts.”

Orion sighed and turned his back. “It seems to come from the lower right, but the pain shoots up to my neck whenever I move.”

“I see.” Erin ran his hand over the muscles in his back around the specified area. He could feel a twitch under the skin, tightness in the muscles around it. “You jacked yourself up, all right.”

“It’s because of this damn soft bed.”

“It’s because of your stupid training regimen,” Erin said. “And all the stress. You made so much time to work out, and you still can’t find a minute to relax.”

Orion opened his mouth to retort to that, but forgot what he meant to say as soon as Erin began to massage the area with his fingertips and knuckles. “Ah...”

“What a sound,” Erin laughed. “King, don’t be so loud. The guards will hear you in the hall. Whatever will they think?”

“Please. They hear your screaming on a regular basis.”

“What was that?” Erin kneaded harder, eliciting a deeper moan out of him.

“You’re a monster,” he said in a pant, and leaned back against Erin, dropping his head onto his shoulder. “I am at your mercy.”

“Gosh, you’re heavy.” Erin had trouble holding him up and leaned against the headboard for support. Orion nuzzled into him. “Is that medicine kicking in?”

“It feels starry,” Orion mumbled, and nuzzled into his neck. “Mm, you’re so warm.”

“Ha, I’d say so.”

“The pain is fading. If not for the effects, this might be kind of nice.”

Erin helped Orion shift into a more comfortable position sitting up and leaning against him, so as not to injure his back any farther. Orion sunk into him like putty. 

“You know,” Erin said, while petting his hair. “If you set aside a little more free time, I’d be happy to help you unwind.”

“Heh.” Orion grinned and rubbed his nose against Erin’s cheek. “Yeah I’ll bet you would.”

Erin threaded his fingers through Orion’s hair. Orion made a guttural sound in pleasure, like a cat purring.

“How sweet,” Erin said. “King, you are unexpectedly cute at times.”

“I love you,” Orion said, words blurted out and sloppy against Erin’s neck. “You are so very dear to me.”

That drug certainly had a fast effect. Orion was already blathering, and Erin couldn’t resist having a bit of fun with him. “Really? Just how much do you love me?”

“More.”

“More?” Erin laughed. “More than what?”

“More than everything.”

“Oh, I see.” He continued to pet Orion’s hair, which kept him content as he pressed farther. “Do you love me better than strawberry cake?”

Orion grinned, just loopy enough to enjoy this game. “Pff! My Erin is sweeter than cake, of course.” He tried to kiss Erin’s cheek, but missed by a long shot. The kiss fell to his shoulder instead. He seemed happy about it though, and kissed him again there a few more times, each with a loud smack. It tickled.

“What about your favorite flowers? Do you love me more than white roses?”

“My Erin is prettier than any flower.”

“Oh, I see how this works. I better ask something tough.” 

Erin pet Orion’s head some more as he thought. It didn’t take long to think of something. There was only one thing in the world that he might love more than Orion, after all. He was certain his king would feel the same. 

“Do you love me more than you love Lama?”

Orion exhaled deeply against his chest. “Erin is Lama.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He lifted his sleepy head and grinned. His eyes where half lidded and listless, but there was some mischief in them. He raised a hand and tapped the tip of Erin’s nose with each word. “It. Means. What. It. Means,” he said. “Erin is Lama and Lama is Erin. My truest love, always.”

“King, you’re so out of it.”

“I told you I would be.”

“You did, but I wasn’t expecting you to be so silly.”

Orion grinned at him again. Erin had never seen him like this. Giddy, even playful. “Ask me something else,” he demanded. “Ask me.”

“Okay, geez.” Erin thought about it. This drug was almost as effective as a truth serum. That could be fun. “What’s my best feature?”

“Your hair,” Orion said, without even pausing to think. He flopped down into the bed again and buried his face in the pool of Erin’s ponytail. “Silky strawberry hair.” Then he reconsidered it. His brow furrowed in concentration. “Although, wait... Will you hate it if I say it’s your butt?”

Erin sputtered with laughter. “I like this game.”

Orion smiled and looked up at him in adoration, still holding a section of Erin’s long ponytail against his cheek, relishing the touch of it. “You’re pretty.”

“Yeah, you always say that.”

“I mean, you’re _really_ pretty.”

“Ha, I think it’s time to change the subject. I thought of a even more fun question.” Erin leaned over and whispered to him. “What’s your favorite thing to do in bed?”

“Hold you.” He hummed something that wasn’t quite a tune. “If I can catch you before you run off, anyway.”

Erin sighed. “I meant about sex, you dummy.”

“Oh.” He grinned and laughed. To think the king of Lama could giggle like a little boy. “I like it when you ride me,” he said, as if this was the most natural and obvious thing to say. His arms tightened around Erin’s waist. “When I can hold you in my lap so close I feel your heart beat like it’s in my own chest, that’s what I like the most.”

Heat flashed through him as he thought of their bodies wound together in that position. It was a good choice. He wanted to do that _right now._

He bit his lip and reminded himself that Orion was drugged. As attractive as he might be in this unguarded state, he wasn’t in sound mind. Not to mention that it definitely wouldn’t help his back if Erin rode him into oblivion. He had only himself to blame.

Still, his curiosity was too strong not to ask one more question.

“What’s something we’ve never done that you’d like to try?” He was glad Orion was too drugged to notice the hitch in his voice.

Orion stared back at him with the same expression, his grey eyes glazed over with love and admiration, looking through him. Erin began to wonder if he’d even comprehended the question.

He felt Orion tug at his night shirt and pull him closer. 

“What if you had me for once?” He asked, whispering in his ear. “Would you like it?”

Erin swallowed hard. The thought of his king kneeling to him, making himself prone and vulnerable to him, made him shiver and flush hot all over. “Orion...”

“My sweet Erin.” Orion smiled again and flipped the longer end of Erin’s asymmetrical bangs back and forth. “Erin, rub my back again. It felt so good.”

Erin swallowed hard and calmed the fire inside him. Orion’s smile was unguarded and lovely. He pressed a kiss against his forehead. “I was trying to, until you went all floppy on me.”

Orion rolled over onto his stomach and hugged a pillow. “Sorry. I love you, Erin.”

Erin laughed softly and went back to rubbing and kneading him. He liked the feel of Orion’s muscles under his fingers and the cute sounds of relief his king made. “I love you too, Orion.”

He wasn’t sure if Orion heard him. Soon he was snoring and drooling into his pillow with a big grin on his face.

***

Orion had never slept so well in his life. Not even the healing baths on Sirena had left him as relaxed as Erin’s nimble fingers kneading his back had done.

He opened his eyes to an autumn morning. Cool air from the window ruffled his hair, and soft warm light fell into his eyes.

Bathing in that light beside him was the most beautiful creature in all the stars. Erin slept soundly with his hair down and gentle morning sunlight sparkling on his features. His hand was curled under his chin and his lips were parted. Deceptively innocent.

It was rare to wake first and to catch him in bed. A moment passed while Orion didn’t want to stir him, afraid he’d flutter away like a bird. But the more he watched him, the more he wanted to hold him. He reached out and draped an arm over his waist.

In most cases, Erin would wake at the slightest motion and scold him for sleeping in so late. He’d have to plead with him to stay here and let him have a moment’s indulgence. But this time, Erin hummed and rolled over to curl into him.

“You sure are sweet this morning,” Orion said, brushing Erin’s long hair over his shoulder with his fingers, any excuse to touch it. The way the sun hit it made it look like threads spun from fire. “Don’t you have some place to run off to?”

Erin smiled at him, alert as ever. For him, waking up was like flipping a switch. “How much of last night do you remember?”

“I remember you rubbing my back.” 

“Is that all?”

“I remember being giddy and laughing, because you kept asking me things.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you laugh so much.”

Orion sighed. “I’m sure you had fun with that.”

“Ha. Do you remember what you said?”

“Does it matter? You know all my secrets.” 

“I thought I did.”

“Hm? Did I say something to suggest otherwise?”

Erin nuzzled into the space below his neck. “You said ‘Erin is Lama’ a bunch.”

“Ah.” Orion combed his fingers through Erin’s hair and kissed the top of his head. This was bliss. He had a mind to cancel everything today and keep Erin here to himself. “What I must have meant is that you are inseparable from Lama in my heart. Like me, you live for Lama. And although very few people know it, the peace in Lama wouldn’t exist without you. I cant love Lama without loving you.”

When Erin didn’t answer, he pulled him away so that he could look at his face. Erin was blushing and kept trying to hide it by burrowing into his embrace.

“Is that all I have to say to make you so sweet and bashful?”

“That’s not it.”

“What else did I say?”

Erin groaned. “How’s your back? If you feel better, you should catch up on the work that you missed.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I can’t repeat it, you were drugged! Just forget about it.”

Orion dropped it, because above all, he wanted to stay in bed with Erin that morning, and Erin was becoming more annoyed the more he pressed it. “Very well. My back is still sore. It isn’t as bad as it was, but I think I’ll stay in bed and rest until lunch or so.”

Erin smiled at him. “I’ll stay with you.”

Whatever he had said to make Erin so agreeable and bashful at the same time, he wished he could remember it.

***

Orion could only spare a few hours for a lazy morning, then it was back to his duties again.

That evening, Erin’s strange behavior was ongoing. Through the audiences and council meetings, whenever their eyes met, he’d smile and look quickly away.

Orion found this adorable, albeit suspicious. 

In the office, as he pored over the backlog of legal affairs for which he was responsible, Erin sat in the corner of the room, flipping a knife idly around his hand.

“You’re being strange,” Orion said.

“What?” Erin clicked his tongue. “No way.”

“You are clearly bored, and yet you aren’t teasing me, or planning pranks.”

“I’m not _always_ making mischief, you know.”

Orion set the pen he was writing with down. It was getting late anyway. “What did I say?”

Erin shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean.”

He stood up, sighing as he walked over to where Erin sat. He knelt on the floor at his feet. “I can’t imagine what I might have said that embarrassed you so much.”

Erin turned his nose up in a pale attempt to avoid eye contact. “My king is always saying stupid things.”

He took Erin’s hand and took the knife from him. He set it down, and pulled Erin’s fingers to his lips. “Please tell me,” he said. “You’ve got me worried.”

“It’s nothing, you were on drugs anyway. It’s my fault for asking you things.”

“Why did you?”

“Because it was funny!”

Orion scoffed. “Is that all?”

“Eh, I thought maybe you had some dirty thoughts you’d share if you were a little relaxed.”

“I see,” he sighed. “And what did you intend to do with that information?”

Erin leaned forward, looking down at him from a slight angle, smiling playfully. “I thought maybe I’d surprise you later when you were sober. That kind of information can be fun, after all.” He tugged at a piece of Orion’s hair and curled it around his finger. “You know, it’s been a while since we did it in your office.”

“Your attempts to distract me are impressive.” He took Erin’s hand back again and turned it over to kiss the palm. He felt Erin shudder. “But, I’m afraid that strategy may be a double edged sword.”

He whined. “King, you’re no fair!”

He laughed at that. “My desires are quite basic. I doubt I could have said anything too scandalous for you, if all people.”

“That’s not it.”

“Hm?” He rolled the sleeve of Erin’s jacket back and kissed the inside of his wrist. “Then what made you so bashful?”

“Do your worst, I won’t talk.”

“I think my worst is what you’d like me to do. So instead, I’ll just. Do. this.” He punctuated each pause with a kiss to Erin’s arm. It was amusing to him the the most innocent kisses were the kind that drove him crazy. 

“Ah, you’re cruel!”

He leaned close to him until he was certain his breath would tickle Erin’s ear. “Just tell me.”

“Okay, Okay! I asked you what you’d like to do with me that we’ve never done.”

“And what did I say?”

Erin huffed one more time in indignation, then spat it out. “You said you’d let me have you.” He blushed and turned his head up to look away. 

Orion paused for a second. “Is that all?”

“What do you mean ‘is that all’?”

“You had me thinking it was something weird, but that’s not even kinky.”

“I told you it wasn’t anything!”

“But you’ve been acting shy all day, it’s very unlike you.” He leaned in to kiss Erin’s ear and chuckled. “Have you been thinking about it all this time?”

“Maybe.”

When he raised his head, he found Erin still looking away. He cupped Erin’s chin and tried coaxing him to look back at him. “Does it bother you?”

“Of course not!”

“No? It’s honestly sort of adorable the way you are dodging this, but I get concerned when you won’t tell me when you’re upset.”

“I’m not upset, I just, uh...”

He seemed to realize that he was going to have to provide some sort of answer. Orion backed off, willing to let him sort it out in due time.

“Would you really do that for me?” Erin asked. “Submit to me?”

“Ah, I see, so that’s what it is.” He sighed and kissed the back of Erin’s hand again. “I haven’t thought of it that way. To me, it’s simply what we do together. The manner of it doesn’t matter.”

“You’re so straightforward, your highness.”

He laughed. “Yes, I am. And even if not, I would do anything. Anything you might want.”

Erin slipped off the chair where he sat and snaked into Orion’s embrace and hooked his arms around his neck. “If it’ll make you smile, I’ll give it a try.”

Orion did smile, broadly at that. “In that case...” He scooped Erin up off the floor and spun him around. “We should retire to the bedroom.”

“King, is your back okay?”

Orion promptly dropped Erin and groaned as a sharp pain shot through his lower back. “Damn, I’m not that old, why is this happening to me?”

“It’s because you overwork yourself,” Erin snarked. He took his hand and pulled him towards the door. “Okay, just this once you can lie down, and I’ll do all the work.”

“A good plan.” 

***

They walked hand in hand down the hall where Orion’s royal bedchamber was tucked away, close enough to his office and the throne room for convenience, but down a hallway remote enough that no one would see the king of Lama pulling at his attendant’s belts.

Erin slapped his hands away. “Getting impatient, huh?”

“I appreciate Lama’s fashions for modesty and function, but it is quite an ordeal to get you undressed.”

“I’ll start wearing less to work if you want.”

“N-no, you should not do that.”

Erin chuckled and nudged him in the side with his elbow as they entered their room and closed the door. “King would never get anything done, huh?”

Once the door was shut, Orion pressed his hand onto Erin’s shoulder and pushed him back against it. “You are distracting enough as is.”

“Can’t even make it to the bed, huh?” Erin snarked, and pulled at Orion’s cravat until the pin fell to the floor and the cloth hung loose around his neck.

Orion grasped at the lapel of Erin’s jacket, only to have his hand batted away. “What?”

“I want to do you first.”

Anyone else may have never noticed the difference, but there was just a little bit of hesitation there, a slight blush on his cheeks. So unexpected and cute. It made it difficult not to ravish him there against the door.

He moved his hand from Erin’s shoulder to the wood of the door, leaning over him but allowing him free movement. “Have fun,” he said. “I’m all yours.”

The slight trepidation in Erin’s expression gave way to eagerness as he pulled Orion down by the ends of his untied cravat and kissed him. Orion felt Erin’s hands work quickly over the cords and buttons that crossed his coat, and the straps at his waist. His sword and the heavy ornamental belts fell to the floor with a clatter, Lama’s regality nothing but discarded clothes in a pile.

He couldn’t stop himself from pressing back against Erin’s mouth and tasting him as deep as he could. Erin didn’t push him away, but one of his nimble little hands slipped under his shirt and pinched him until he broke the kiss with a yelp.

“Tee hee,” Erin said in a mocking tone. “You’re so sensitive.”

“And you are a sadist.”

“When you were drugged, you said I was sweeter than cake.”

“You are both, and that’s as addictive as any drug.”

“My king can be good with words sometimes after all.” He wrapped his arms around his waist. Orion felt the warmth of his hands as they slipped into the back of his pants. 

“Increasingly less so, the way you are touching me.”

Erin smirked at that and unbuttoned his pants. Soon they were bunched around his boots and Erin was taking his shirt apart.

“I need to take my shoes off if you want me to walk to the bed.”

“Aw, but I think you’d look cute in just your boots.”

Orion flushed hotter at that. “I-I could put them back on after, if you like.”

“No, stupid. Just take ‘em off and get in the bed already.”

Erin watched, entertained, as Orion hopped around mostly naked while taking his shoes off. He threw them into the pile with the rest of his clothes and followed Erin to the bedroom. Erin was still fully clothed when they climbed into the bed. 

Orion was used to the hungry look in his eyes whenever they were together, but as the rough fabric of Erin’s military suit brushed against his bare skin, the reality sank in. Erin could do anything to him. He could tear him apart and Orion would gladly let him.

Erin kissed him frantically, pushing him back into the cushions. 

Erin whimpered as the confines of his jacket proved too frustrating. “Don’t move,” he said and kicked his legs over the side of the bed. 

He returned, having discarded everything but his pants. 

“I like this,” Orion said, sliding a hand over Erin’s thigh. “Usually it’s your pants that come off first.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Wholly mine, I’ll admit.”

Erin huffed a laugh. “Lay down.” 

Orion laid back against the pillow.

“Not like that. Turn over.”

“Ah.” Orion did as he was told and rolled into his stomach. A moment passed and he heard Erin uncork a bottle. “Getting right to it, huh?”

“Not that, stupid king.” 

He felt Erin straddle him, fabric against skin sliding over his thighs. Then his hands were warm and slick against his back, rubbing from the small of his waist up to the shoulders and back down. The oil facilitated the smooth motions.

Orion let out a pleasured groan. “How are you so good at that?”

“I studied pressure points, you know. For different reasons.”

“Right. I should have figured. I’ve seen you paralyze a man with a chop of your hand.”

“Only temporarily.” That sounded more innocent than it should.

Orion sighed and let every part of his body go limp. “Just do this for me every night, I’ll let you have the kingdom.”

“Nah, I couldn’t deal with all the kingly shit you put up with. But I’ll do it for you free of charge. If you schedule an hour break for lunch. Every day. No paperwork, no practicing.”

“That’s not—“

Erin dug into a knot that felt so good it made him see stars. He moaned and struggled to push words out. “I’ll... I’ll do whatever you say.”

“Good boy, king.”

Orion was too blissfully adrift in the waves of pleasure to snap back at that. Erin could tease him all he wanted, as long as he kept touching him that way, he wouldn’t say a word.

He felt Erin’s lips on the back of his neck, fleeting warmth that left a wet smooch-shaped spot that tingled when the air hit it. Erin’s lithe fingers continued to rub circles into his muscle groups as they traveled up and down his back, but now there were kisses placed intermittently between the sharp touches. The contrast between the firm pads of his fingers and the softness of his lips made Orion shiver and gasp.

“King likes that,” Erin said. He hummed a laugh and kissed the spot just above the cleft of his ass. 

Orion whimpered. “How much longer do I have to wait?”

“Ho ho, so impatient.” With his head buried against the pillow, Orion couldn’t see what Erin was doing. He heard the slosh as he coated his hands again. “Not long now, I promise.”

He began kneading the muscles of his backside in the same way he had worked on his back. It felt good, but Orion couldn’t help being embarrassed, knowing so much of Erin’s focus was on his ass.

Erin’s fingers, as always, worked with exact precision as he dug between his legs and worked circles around the back of Orion’s sack and his asshole. Just doing this made him tingle all over. Orion couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have those nimble fingers inside of him.

“Have you ever done this?” 

Orion grunted. “No.”

“Not even on yourself, just to try it?”

“Never.”

He laughed. “You’re so basic. In that case, you gotta tell me if something hurts.”

“Please, as if your skinny little fingers could—“

Erin slid a finger into him, and he couldn’t finish that sentence. His body protested at the intrusion. He bit down to stop an annoying sound from escaping his mouth.

“Take a deep breath,” Erin said. His tone was so low and sweet, so unlike his usual teasing. He rubbed Orion’s lower back with his free hand. 

Orion felt his body unwind and loosen up. He sighed. It felt strange, not anything like how it felt to touch his cock. He supposed he liked it, if only because Erin was touching him in such a new and intimate way. 

Erin swiped his finger in an arc, working to loosen him up. Then he added another finger, and Orion could feel him pressing around inside.

His fingers grazed something inside of him that sent a rush through him. “Ah...” He whimpered. Erin was just barely there. Not enough.

“There?” He pushed harder.

“Damn,” he groaned. He was perfectly fine with doing all this because Erin would like it. He hadn’t expected it to feel so good. “Yes.”

“Like this?”

Orion took deep breaths in and out, letting this sensation well up in him. It wasn’t as intense as he was used to. Erin always told him that his body was sensitive. But this feeling was deep and rich. “Yeah, like that.”

Erin began to scissor and prod him. All at once, he felt he needed more. The careful and exact way Erin touched him was not rough enough. He whimpered and clutched the sheets.

“Are you ready now?” Erin asked. His eyes were full of excitement and mischief.

“Yeah.”

“Then I’m going to do it.” He gave Orion more kiss on the back before sliding his fingers out and unbuttoning his pants.

Orion lifted himself up just enough to turn and look. He got one last glimpse of Erin in his black pants, his bright and tanned skin in contrast against the rough fabric, before they were discarded.

Erin positioned himself again and coated his cock with oil. Orion caught the look on his face as he touched himself, though he tried to hide it. He was hard and eager. He had gotten that aroused just from touching him, Orion thought. From the anticipation.

He felt a hand against his ass pull him open, and then it was happening—Erin pushed inside of him.

It was more than his fingers. It was just what Orion needed, and more than that. He winced as Erin’s hips pressed against him.

“Ah...” Erin hissed a breath. “King, you...”

“Does it feel good?”

Erin whimpered something and pushed deeper, filling him. It made his head swim, the feeling deep and slowly growing as Erin withdrew and pushed in again.

Erin hummed a laugh. “It’s good,” he said. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, but...” He took a deep breath. Speaking through the waves of sensation that crashed through him was becoming more and more difficult. “I can’t see you like this.”

Erin pulled out. The sudden lack of him left Orion wanting. Erin smoothed his hands down his back. “You can turn over, if you’re careful. If you hurt your back again, it’ll spoil all our fun.”

Orion lifted himself, careful not to put any strain on his lower back. After Erin’s ministrations, he couldn’t even feel the sore spot. He turned over and saw Erin looming over him, flushed and smiling.

“This is better,” he said, and brushed his hands through Erin’s bangs. “You are too beautiful.”

“Too beautiful?” Erin smirked. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, more beautiful than I can take.” Orion wrapped his hand around the back of Erin’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Erin kissed him and pushed him gently back against the pillows before pulling away. “Should I keep going?”

“Please.”

Erin smiled at that. “Does it really feel good?”

“Yes, yes it does.”

Erin pushed a pillow underneath him and adjusted the angle of his legs. Orion’s long, muscular legs enveloped Erin’s smaller figure.

Erin pushed into him again, leaning over him this time.

Orion cupped a hand to his cheek and kissed his forehead. Erin whimpered at the touch, as if that bit of chaste affection was the thing that made it too much for him.

He bucked against him hard, pushing deep inside him. Orion hissed and clenched his fist in Erin’s hair. But Erin didn’t stop at that. He pounded him again. Orion said Erin’s name in a gasp.

Erin caught his lips in a sloppy kiss, breaking and crashing against him as he rocked back and forth, hot and wet. 

He could hear Erin’s breath shorten. He could feel it welling up inside himself.

“Like that,” he said. “Just like that.”

“As you wish, your highness.” Erin’s tone was less teasing that he’d meant it, breathy and needing. 

He felt Erin’s hand grab his cock, and any measure of self control he had managed to hold onto was gone. He threw his head back against the pillow and moaned loud enough to wake the whole court. “Gods, Erin, I can’t—“

Erin cut him off, kissing him again. 

Even in his frenzied state, his focus split, his hands were as able as ever. Erin touched him in just the right way that always sent him spiraling. That combined with how hard he was thrusting inside him, the sensation building from both ends, made him dizzy.

When his peak came, it was different than how it felt most times. Not as hard a spike. Deep and rich instead. The feeling consumed his body head to toe. He saw a halo of stars around Erin’s head for just a brief moment and smiled.

Erin slowed and found his own pace, and Orion watched him rise and sink. He wanted to remember what motion made Erin feel the best, and apply it another time. 

He couldn’t stop thinking how absolutely beautiful Erin was. He would never be able to express it. If he could, he wasn’t certain Erin would believe him.

—-

Sometimes when they were together, Erin felt dirty. Sacrilegious. It excited him. Getting his king all filthy and unbound. Working embarrassing sounds out of him.

This was the pinnacle of his debauchery, as he kept pounding away even after Orion had come. It was too good. That he could fuck Orion’s perfectly sculpted, glassy pale body into oblivion.

All while Orion gazed up at him in pure adoration, as if he were an angel. 

He leaned down and nuzzled into Orion’s shoulder to brace himself as he came, filling him up inside. Orion grunted at the sensation, but it wasn’t in pain.

He liked it. He liked Erin debasing him, making him into a mess. 

Erin pulled out and reveled in the sight of his semen spill from him, milky white, almost the color of his skin.

The bed was soft and inviting when he crashed into it, weak in the legs and warm all over. He cupped Orion’s face in his hand and kissed him again and again. “My king,” he said, between sloppy pecks to his cheek and his ear, “I want you to come again.”

“So needy,” Orion huffed. “Why don’t wait until you’re able before you go making demands of me?”

“But your face looks so stupid when you come, I love it.”

Orion lifted his head and gave him such a cocksure smile, his heart fluttered. To think that smile of his had been so weak once, hidden away. “You’re trying to get me flustered, but it won’t work.”

He took Erin’s hand and kissed the inside of his wrist, all while staring at him with that frustratingly attractive look in his eyes. 

“I want to hold you,” he said. He made sure to lean close to Erin’s ear so that the tone of his deep voice would tickle him. “Erin, you feel so good. I want to do this all night.” 

“Yeah?” Erin smiled. “Well. I want you to hold me in your lap so close that I can feel your heart like it’s in my own chest.”

Orion chuckled. “So I told you. That is my favorite.”

“Mine too.” He leaned in to give Orion a chaste peck on the cheek. “But be careful of your back, you’re still healing.”

He feigned a beleaguered sigh. “Yes, dear.”

Erin pinched him for that. “Don’t sass me, it’s important!”

Orion laughed and gave him a kiss.

He was very careful and braced himself with the headboard before scooping Erin into his lap. 

Erin let go a blissful sigh and sank into his arms.

He loved his king.


End file.
